Waltz Of Sadism
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY FIRST! So Mayu chose Reiji to be her new "master" as the maid she appearently now is. Now she's supposed to obey him even though she doesn't want to. She will struggle, but Reiji always gets what he wants in the end - doesn't he?
1. Le Prologue

_**So, this is a prologue. It is necessary, because otherwise you won't understand anything. My fanfics are like the Diabolik Lovers games, and there is always a prologue there before Yui can choose one of the brothers. So that means, all my fanfics have this prologue in the beginning. **_

_**Okay, so you understand that I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters in it, that all belongs to Rejet. I only own my OC.**_

"You are not fucking scared, Mayu. Don't you dare complain now. This is my own fault after all," I mumbled to myself, mentally slapping myself.

The streets were dark and genuinely empty – but that was no wonder. It was late and hella cold, yet I hadn't bothered taking a jacket - the thought of that hadn't even crossed my stupid mind before going out after 2 AM when it had just poured down heavy rain. Yes, you heard me. I went out after 2 AM. Not just that it was dark, but it was autumn too so more rain could come at any second. The street was still wet and ready for another soaking.

My mission and reason for being out so late? I had papers to get signed. My parents are divorced, and the way to be allowed to go on vacation with one parent meant that there were papers that had to have the other's signature on. The reason my mother said that I was the one who had to go get the papers from dad was because she thought that the clock was 10 PM. I had turned back the hour hand on the clock because I didn't want to go to my dad just yet at that point (there was this stupid anime I wanted to watch). So now I have to pay for my laziness, even though dad lived just some blocks away.

I was happy that the short visit at my dads was over and I walked with fast, happy skips through the empty dark street. Meeting with dad and having to listen to his scolding "you are four hours late, walking home will be dangerous' was bad enough, so I couldn't be happier to have it over with. He didn't even care enough to follow me home.

I sighed and kept walking. Once mum finds this out, she will not be happy. I fucked up big time, and I knew that. It's her birthday soon, as well. I wonder what I'm going to get her… I don't have any money…

My thoughts were interrupted and replaced with panic at some cold, wet and sickening feeling around my foot. I had stepped in a puddle.

"OH HOLY MACARONI SHIT SHIT MOTHER OF JESUS, THAT'S COLD NONONO DON'T COME INSIDE OF THE SOCK PLEASE WATER I'M JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL PLEASE DON'T OH MY GOD!" I screamed without caring that it sounded like the water was raping me. I wonder how many people woke up from that.

For the following time, it was so bitterly cold and every time I walked with my left foot it felt like I took a step in a swamp. And for every new step with my left foot, I cursed until I didn't know any more curses. Then I started to say curses I just came up with myself. The most popular was 'dumplindick'.

I am hungry.

I couldn't take it anymore so I took of my shoe and threw it into a new puddle. And that was not at all mature in any level.

"And keep your damn distance!" I yelled and walked past it, immediately regretting the immature thing I'd done.

"No, please don't leave me! Please be okay, left shoe! You're all I have!" I pleaded, leaning down and picking the shoe up from the puddle. It was soaked through.

Still leaning down, I began whining silently about my low intelligence.

"Ah? It's just a damn girl?" The voice was totally unexpected. I fell forward at the sound of it right behind me, right down into the puddle.

The only thing I had manage to do today was to make a total fool of myself in front of whomever it was that was now standing behind me.

And here I am now. Soaked in a puddle with a laughing, mocking voice behind me. I don't think Anger, fury, and that-time-of-the-month-feeling came rushing through my veins.

I was going to let the laughing guy know about the feeling. His fault for mocking me late in October. At that time of the month, I am a dangerous beast.

"YOU WANT A FUCKING PIECE OF ME!?" I challenged and worked my way out of the puddle. Turning around to face my new enemy, I raised my fists to prepare for battle. The man I saw was sitting on his heels, almost in eye level with me. He was full of danger! He was looking at me! He was... laughing even more? "FIGHT ME!"

He was also... ridiculously, and absolutely sickeningly… gorgeous... In the middle of a mix of light and a dark shade of green color, he had a narrow pupil. They disappeared as he closed his eyes, seeing my surprised face to laugh even harder. Did he really enjoy making a girl fall down into a puddle that much? Sure seemed like it.

The strange thing about his laughter was that the crack of his mouth revealed a pair of... a pair of fangs? No way!? Is he… Is he really... a cosplayer!?

He finally stopped laughing and looked at me with a grin, but all I could still focus on was the realization of what his hobby was on his spare time.

"Oi, Chibikani." What the fuck did he just call me? "That earlier, what were you whining about?" He kept in another round of laughter as he said that. He waited patiently, probably eager to have something new to laugh at.

I scoffed at his eagerness. What the hell does this punk want? "How about you mind your own damn business?"

The redhead stood up, crossing his eyes and giving me a menacing smile. "Well, as you can see, you are my business right now, Chibikani."

He can't be serious. And again with the Chibikani? "What the hell do you want?"

"Ore-sama came to pick ya up, Chibikani. I'm taking you with me."

At first I thought about some manga and anime where a girl meets a stranger who makes her into a superhero. Was it maybe my turn now!? But then, of course, I remembered that following a stranger with cosplay fangs is not a good idea.

"Ore-sama ain't taking me anywhere," I snapped at him, doing my best to try and slide past him. He wouldn't let me.

"No, you wo-" He began to say and reached out for my arm. I interrupted him.

"Please, I'm with child!" I screamed, imitating the voice of a desperate young lady about to be robbed – or left by her husband.

A sweat drop ran down his cheek and he made a troubled expression.

I caught him looking at my belly. "You know, sixteen and pregnant is very popular right now. I'm just one of those girls."

"Well, you sure as hell don't look like it," he said, still scanning my stomach of any proof.

I couldn't help but get flattered by his words; those are the words that every woman would kill for. "Oh, stop it, youu."

I couldn't help the flattered giggle in my voice.

"Come on, Chibikani!" He said with irritation in his low voice, making it even lower in tone. He got a hold of my hand, dragging me with fast steps. The struggle I took up, as hard and as much as I could, didn't matter one bit.

"Let go! I'm not fucking going anywhere with you, so get the hell off of me!"

He ignored me, continuing with the pulling down the street to God knows where.

"Oh, you bastard, don't think for a second that I won't say it!" I screamed and I could almost see the spit fly from my mouth and landing on the back of the guy's red hair. It was a reddish-brown color. My red color on my hair was lighter than his and, unlike mine, his looked like it contained a bit purple near the tips. The tips themselves were blonde, almost white.

What also made difference in our hairs was that even though his hair was really messy and probably tangled all over it, it was straight. My hair was unbearably curly, I remember numerous times when I've been called a puddle.

"Geez, what!? What will you scream!? Try me!"

He asked for it.

"Okay." I said calmly and took a deep breath, preparing. "RAAAAAPEEEEE! PLEASE HELP ME! NOOOO! RAAAAPEEEE!"

I'd kinda expected him to let go and run away before the police came, but instead, he stopped walking. Well, that worked too.

"SHUT UP!" His words made me shut up completely and stare at him.

He crooked a smirk, seeing an opportunity to make me shut up for good. "Shut up, Chibikani, before I really rape you."

Let's just say I kept quiet after that.

He took me to a black, long car that gleamed and shined more than the stars that I had looked at just minutes before.

Wait. Black, long car? IT WAS A LIMOUSINE!

Out of all the cosplaying kidnappers, I had the luck to get abducted by a rich one in a limo! The police could never miss such a fancy car! But once again, the police wouldn't suspect it either, would they?

"Uhm... Where are we?" I asked bluntly and looked around myself.

"You ask too many questions, Chibikani! I might leave you here if you keep that attitude up to Ore-sama!"

"Please do!" I yanked with my arm, but he still didn't let go, the cosplaying-freak.

He sighed angrily and took a new, harder grip around my wrist that was now aching. "Just get in the car."

I took a glance inside, and that's when I saw a group of other cosplaying-freaks. I was going to get gang-raped by six in total if you counted cosplay-freak nr. 1 which I did since he was the most dangerous at the moment. I didn't know if the others had fangs like he had, but some of them had weird hair colors so I supposed that they were cosplaying-freaks as well. One of them even had purple eyes, and two others had red ones.

"Oh, no! Nonononono! I ain't getting into a car with them, are you crazy!?" I protested, looking back at Ayato.

"Ore-sama is telling you to, so you will do as I say!"

"No, I won't!"

"Hey, Ayato-kun~! Who is this cute girl~?" a guy with a very feminine voice asked from inside the car, giggling.

I peeked inside again.

The one closest to me had blonde hair, and very. I didn't know his eye color though, because he was... sleeping? Sure looked like it. I couldn't blame him for it though. It was 2 AM. Who could blame anyone for sleeping at that time?

The one sitting beside his feet, in the left corner, was probably the guy that had talked earlier. _He had called me cute. And besides, _I looked at him. He didn't look so bad either. He also had reddish-brown hair, but unlike the cosplay-freak, his didn't have that purple shade among the tops. His was longer and not as messy. The tips, on the other hand, were also blonde. He had also those green eyes, too.

I just stared at his perfect hair with perfect volume for a minute.

"Don't you dare, Raito! This bait is Ore-sama's!" Ayato shouted and the other guy's, Raito's, smile turned into a pout.

Had Ayato just called me bait? That's rather rude, and extremely weird, of him, don't you think?

"Ayato," the other one closest to the door (closest to me that is) started, but looking at me and not the one he talked to. "May I ask you who this female stranger happens to be?"

Adjusted his glasses upwards with his middle finger, he showed no expression at all in his narrow and pale face. Why did it look like he gave me the finger?

"Oi, don't tell me you didn't smell it, Reiji!" Ayato shouted to the guy with the glasses.

The guy, now known as Reiji, had black hair and just like the other two, he had a blonde, and almost white, shade of color at the tops. His clothes were perfectly put on with absolutely no dirt on them or any strands of hair. The tie looked perfect, unlike Ayato's that just hanged there in a knot.

Wait. Ties? Was that... school uniforms? It was! But school ended many, oh so many, hours ago! Maybe they were one of those groups that picked up chicks when they were still in their uniforms? Who knows what kind of weird fetishes people have these days.

"Ayato," a very young boy (with very big eye undertones), sitting beside Reiji, said with an angry face? Clutching the teddy bear (?) in his hands, he frowned at me. His purple eyes, matching perfectly together with his purple hair (and white tips over here as well), wandered over to the side to look at Ayato. "Are you telling us that the cause of the smell is this lousy human?"

"Damn right I am. Here, smell her!"

I was pushed inside the car.

The purple haired boy creased his eyebrows, irritated at Ayato. "Are you not just imagining things?"

"Now, now, Kanato-kun, don't be boring~. I think Ayato-kun is right~!" Raito said, tilting a black fedora on his head.

"We can not say anything for sure." Reiji closed his eyes and sighed, opening them shortly after to give a sharp look at Ayato. "What are you planning to do now, Ayato? I hope that you understand the consequences of what you have done. We can not just let this female go now."

The car turned silent, but my mind felt panicked at what Reiji had talked about. E

Everyone's gazes (except one) weres scanning me. None of them looked pleased amused, or even the slightest glad. Why wasn't anybody happy to see me? I was the one kidnapped; I'm supposed to not be able to see them.

"Jeez, you suddenly stop the car and run out in the night to pick up a woman, but you never think before you act, Ayato."

I turned to Ayato with a serious gaze, agreeing with what Reiji had just said, but if you're born with my luck, then the car suddenly started driving. Not having a warning of that, and standing up in the middle of everything, my dramatic and serious moment was destroyed by my face hitting the car floor.

The only ones that didn't laugh was Reiji, Sleeping-beauty over there, and a guy with silver white hair.

"Bitch-chan, we can see your cute panties~!" Raito was giggling somewhere around me. I couldn't tell which direction was which anymore. I was so freaked out with this whole thing. And I was still wet from that puddle. " Teddy bears~?" Raito pointed out, talking about my underwear. Fuck him. Forget every nice thing I ever said about that guy.

I quickly sat up and put my skirt around me like a holy circle that would protect me against all evil. I was not at all embarrassed. Yeah, I continued convincing myself of that while wanting to disappear.

"Ngh... So noisy..." A slow voice muttered sloppily in the background – an unfamiliar one. "Who is that stupid woman?"

I felt grown-up when I was called a woman. A stupid woman, but at least a woman!

I turned my head 100° to the left. Sleeping-beauty was up. And now that I could see his eye color, they were the bluest of the bluest that I've ever witnessed.

"…What's with her smell? Have you done anything on her?" He lazily raised one eyebrow to the rest of the people in the car. "Who is this noisy girl?"

How rude of him to change from "woman" to "girl" after seeing me.

"We have not done anything to her. Ayato brought her here." Sunshine said with a stern voice, not breaking his stare at me.

Ayato took no pause in waiting for Shuu to say anything. "She belongs to Ore-sama! You got that, Shuu?"

"Eeh!?" a voice broke out. Raito's voice. Pouting, he let out a childish whine. "Unfair~! I want her too!"

"Me and Teddy want her too," Kanato smiled with a creepy glint in his eyes.

"Oi, if this keeps up, then I wanna eat her too!" The guy with the silver hair yelled, and for a second I thought he was going to hit the car's wall, but he didn't.

For the first time in a very long time, I spoke up. "Eaten!? WHAT THE HECK, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TACO TO YOU!?"

"Once again, you are all acting without thinking. Neither one of you are going to eat her." Ignoring me, Reiji adjusted his glasses up, and the rest of the group looked at him in silence (and very much annoyance). "Eating her is, for the time being, off the table. This scent she lets off is not to be taken lightly, even if we are all imagining things."

"Then, what do we do?" Shuu asked, but he did not look interested at all.

"I am personally going to investigate this matter. I am going to find _those two _and see if they have anything to do with this as soon as I can."

Investigate fricking _what!?_

A small silence fell over the room. I now noticed that Ayato had taken a seat next to Subaru. So the order of how they sat was (from the right) Shuu, Raito, Subaru, Ayato, Kanato, and Reiji.

I, on the other hand, was still in the middle of the car and in the middle of attention, definitely looking like an idiot. I had no idea what they talked about, I had no idea what they were going to investigate, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. This was kind of a first-time experience for me, and I was not sure at all how to cope with it.

The first one to speak up in a long time was Kanato, raising both eyebrows and looking a little confused. "But until then, to whom is she going to belong to, Reiji?"

"Hah!?" Ayato was almost prepared for the question, answering in Reiji's place. "She already belongs to me! I saw her first!"

I flinched at that, wanting nothing less right now than belong to anyone.

Reiji tried to make the situation better, which was to stop Ayato's screaming.. "Ayato, calm do-"

"Like hell I will!"

"Then, I have a suggestion!" Raito called out, raising his hand and giving out a big, dorky smile. He had his eyes closed, but when the emerald orbs open once more, the smile turns into a malicious grin. Or maybe not malicious. Maybe it's foxy, maybe it's sly, but there's this hinting grin and that glint in his eyes that worry me. "How about we do it like the old days. How about we let her choose?"

That's weird. Even though he's got a grin and eyes like _that_, his suggestion wasn't bad at all. It was really good and I couldn't find anything fishy about it, so what was with his expression?

The room fell silent once more, but this time, there was this heavy tension in it. All the others, except for Raito and me, had very stiff and gloomy expressions for some reason, and I had no idea why. They all looked down into some corner or something, thinking deeply about some nostalgic thing (I suppose, since he said 'like the old days').

"That seems like the foremost best solution here," Reiji finally spoke up, shaking himself out of the tension. The other's followed him, all out of the tension and gloominess now and looking at him, a little surprised. Almost like they wanted to burst out their "but"s and "no"s, but no one said a thing against Reiji.

When Reiji had no protests, he continued. Closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses, he continued. "We'll take it tomorrow, when I've gotten a little time to see what I can find about her."

Ayato crossed his arms, sulking a bit. "Tch! Whatever, you'll be choosing me anyway!" Wow, yeah, absolutely, Ayato, you keep telling yourself that while I pick someone else.

Though, how am I supposed to get to know them over one day? It's not like I wanted to spend more time with them than I had to. But then it hit me. I don't need to spend time with them. There's a simple solution to this problem!

"Okay, but I fucking require name and birthday!" My eyes narrowed and a smirk automatically appeared on my face as I said that.

Reiji didn't seem to have anything against that, immediately beginning to speak. "That good-for-nothing over there is the eldest-"

"Really? Wow..."

"-son of us brothers-"

"Are all of you brothers? Sure I thought some of you we-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me again, human," Reiji threatened, narrowing his eyes. "His name is Sakamaki Shuu and is born on the 18th of October. I'm the second son, Sakamaki Reiji and I was born on the 29th of August."

"Yeees~! Raito here, third son! 20th of March~!"

"Sakamaki Kanato and this is Teddy. 21th of March."

Ayato was going to say something, but I interrupted. "I already know your name."

"Tch. 22th of March."

"Really?" I asked, remembering the two older brothers birthday. The tree of them being born one after another couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Yeah, we're triplets~. Nfu~!"

"Really?" Kanato and Raito do not look like each other at all.

"Oi." Someone said. I looked to my right. "Subaru. 4th of November. Wait! WHY ARE YOU WRITING ALL THIS DOWN!?"

I looked down at my paper. It was the same paper that I went out for in the first place and now I had written on it. But my life was in danger, so I had to.

"I have to remember it, don't I!?" I snapped back at him with an irritation growing in my face. "Now, if you excuse me I am going to take a seat." I took the seat next to Sleeping-beu- no, his name was Shuu, because he seemed like the type of guy in this car that would not do me any harm for the time being.

Beside me was...Raito. I had totally forgotten all about him when I first sat down and started thinking about Shuu, and I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't put his arm around my waist, making it difficult for me to sit comfortable. And yet he didn't say anything. It was silent for far too long.

"So... Are you in a group or... do you just do this for fun and for yourselves?" I said, trying to start something that would resemble a conversation. The only things I got was glares and a "HAH!?" from Subaru.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to start a conversation with my kidnappers! Jeez!"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"I ASKED VERY POLITELY IF YOU ARE IN A GROUP OR IF YOU DO THIS ALONE! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR!?"

"In a group of what!?" Ayato asked, not really understanding anything of what was going on, but then again; who did?

"Cosplayers, what did you think?" I looked at him. He looked back. We shared a dramatic, romantic and wonderful stare-contest, before he started laughing. They all laughed at me. I tried to prove my point. "Oh, stop. The fangs, the hair, the eyes! I mean, come on! And I bet you've painted your skin color pale or something!"

They laughed harder now, but it was a mocking laugh. They were making fun of me.

"Bitch-chan, you're making a mistake~!" Raito said and laughed some more.

"I am? Really?" No, I'm not. Those teeth are not natural and I know it.

"Yes, you see," Reiji started but as usual he got interrupted by someone, this time it was Subaru.

"WE ARE NOT COSPLAYERS!"

"How rude..." Kanato looked at me. He wasn't furious, but he wasn't happy either.

"We... are..." Ayato pierced me with his eyes and imprisoned me with them. He wouldn't let go. "...Vampires," Ayato smirked and chuckled a bit. I nearly laughed too. Vampires? Really? They didn't think that I'd actually believe that, did they?

"What? And you're allergic to garlic and crosses as well or what?" I giggled a bit.

"Nfufu~, it's the truth, Bitch-chan~!" I looked at Raito. I thought they were all gonna laugh and say "Nah, we're just foolin' around a bit" but they didn't. These are the weirdest kidnappers I've ever met.

"Stop it. It's not funny. Really."

"No. It is not funny, because it is not a joke." Reiji didn't break the gaze. I didn't either.

Were they saying that they were vampires, drinking blood, sleeping on the day, killing on the night and sleeping in coffins?

Suddenly, small snickers coming from everywhere around me. Even Shuu had a small grin on his lips that made me want to shiver.

"We have arrived."

Arrived where?

I looked through the almost black window and had to lean a bit over Shuu to really see anything.

_Is that a really big mansion or something?_

I leaned a bit more.

_I've never seen it before._

I leaned more.

_How come I've never seen it before? It's fucking giant._

I leaned even more...and then...

_**NOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DOOOOOON'T! COME ON, YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT! NOOOO, GOD, NOOOOOO!**_

Too late.

My whole world crashed. More like I crashed. Down onto Shuu. With my face down on his stomach.

"Mngh... Heavy..."

I didn't look up from Shuu's stomach, but I could tell he was looking at me.

And he called me heavy…

_This is it_.

I panicked and breathed quickly against Shuu's warm stomach. The tip of my nose went down in his belly button, which felt really awkward for both him and for me. I inhaled his scent. Shit, why did I do that!? Now he would see me as a creepy pervert!

"Uhm... Whatever you might think I'm doing, this is… uhm... a terribe mistake…" I said against him. My voice sounded weird and horrible when I talked against his stomach with my nose in him. Like when you take a hold of your nose and talk.

_Shit._

"...You smelled me... What a pervert you are..." He sighed and closed his eyes and mumbled something about how heavy I am. Yeah, fuck off you too.

"I was not! And if I were, I'll let you know that you smell perfectly fine!" _God, what am I doing? No, God can go shit himself for giving me this wonderful and terrific fate._

He gave me a look that said, "What the heck is wrong with this stupid, idiotic girl?"

I knew he was. I could see it in his half-lidded blue eyes.

"Your scent really is weird…" He mumbled. When a moments of silence passed, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"And you're still lying on top of me because?"

I flew up from him, fast as a rocket and hitting the roof of the car. I thought for a minute that my eyes had popped out. What a beautiful face I must have made there.

"Hey, Bitch-chan~!" With my hands on my head I turned to see who was talking. And boy, was I surprised? "Let's go now~!" he whined, and I obediently followed his request. There was no way I'd stay with Shuu.

Now I'll be going into the kidnappers nest.

I got out of the car, avoiding the edge of the roof like a freaking ninja, feeling epic as I did so. No one had seen my epicenes. Why did no one see the times when you were cool? It's only when you reveal your panties that people will look. That's mother nature's way of humor, that selfish bitch.

The mansion looked even better now when I was standing in front of it. It was enormous, in a yellow color. It was built in brick and there were lots of green bushes as a giant garden with roses and stuff. The mansion also had a nice balcony that could be used for pushing a kidnapper down to his death if needed.

"Oi, get your ass moving, Chibikani!" I turned to face my biggest enemy of all time. Once again we shared a dramatic, challenging stare at one another.

"How dare you talk about my ass!?" I shouted, getting a confused look in return.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded irritated again. "Just hurry up, why are you so damn slow anyway, Chi-bi-ka-ni?"

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm walking to the places were my corpse will be lying in about a day, what do you think Ayato? _

In front of me, I had Ayato, Reiji and Subaru walking far in the corner and behind me were Raito (completely staring at me with his hand on his fedora), Kanato and left in the car was Shuu. Poor Shuu, the car is driving away.

I took a few steps on the grey staircase and to my relief; the reddish-brown door was open for me. The doors were very big and looked kina heavy, if it hadn't been open, I wouldn't even be able to get in. Thank god for nice men that opens doors for you. Maybe I judged them too fast; maybe they are really nice people. People you can trust in all situations. Real gentlemen. _Thank you, god, for these young, gentle and kind heroes._

And then, the doors closed right in my face. Literally. It hit my face. Hard.

And as expected, it was heavy and hard so it really hurt like hell to get it in your face when you were thanking God for nice men. I can't describe my scream, but I can tell you one thing. I sounded like a man's.

I took a hold of my nose and pressed my body against the door. It didn't open. Maybe these guys really are vampires because this door is impossible to open. I pressed myself against it so hard that it looked like I tried seducing it to open. Maybe that would work. _Yeah, seduce the object that just hit you in the face, great plan._

_...It's worth trying_.

I broke my and Door-kun's passionate moment and put my hands behind my head, pressed my chest forward, my butt backwards and bent my right knee a bit. It probably made me look like a weird bird on drugs, but I just didn't give a shit. I pressed out my lips and blinked with my eye at the door. I swear, I probably looked so hot at that moment (or maybe not)!

If the door had been human, it definitely would have fallen for me.

"Hey~, Door-kun, it's so hot out here today right~. Can you take my shirt off~? Pleeeeaaase~!" I begged Door-kun and walked closer to him with a childish, whiny expression. I could see how hot Door-kun got from my words and I smiled at his shyness. My passionate moment with Door-kun got interrupted.

"Hey, Raito. What is she doing?"

"I don't know, but she's so cute~. Nfufu~."

I froze. _Oh, no!_

"She looks like some kind of flamingo or something. Ne, Teddy?"

"Yeah, a bit~. She's kinda interesting to watch right~?"

I turned around. My whole word ended at the sight of two brothers. I thought they all went inside! _No, this can't be happening me! Are you shitting me god!?_

I already knew the answer to that.

_Fuck you god, this is why I don't believe in you!_

"How long is she going to keep that position?" Kanato turned down to Teddy and expected an answer. I looked down on myself. Shit, I was still in my flamingo-position!

I went to a normal position and tried to keep a straight face. They had just seen me flirt with a door. Their door. With a flamingo-position and with sexy words!

"Uhm... Can you help me open the door?" I said with a polite smile and with my hands behind me back so that I would look normal and act like nothing had just happened. Like I hadn't begged Door-kun to take off my clothes.

"She's so cute acting like nothing happened~." Raito said with a big smile revealing his fangs and with closed eyes.

"Mm, ne, Teddy?" Kanato replied.

"Just open the fucking door!"

I threw a small kick at the door, causing my foot massive pain.

"Have you tried 'Open Sesame?'" Raito asked with a teasing smirk.

I wasn't going to get help from them I supposed. I turned to the big brown door again and tried to find a way to get it to open. Maybe I could tie a rope connecting the door and Raito, and then seduce him, I'm talking about Raito this time, from behind with...panties so that he comes my way and drags the door open?

Nah, he would just laugh at me.

_I am so going to regret this._

I took a deep breath and focused all I could.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, god damn it._

"O-open sesame..." I whispered and kept as quiet as possible so that stupid Raito and his stupid brother, Kanato, wouldn't hear me.

It didn't open.

I had been fooled.

Again.

Fucking shit, I shouldn't even be trying this hard to get into my kidnappers house anyway.

The door opened. I heard the creek from it behind me and just when I was about to run away, Raito and Kanato marched at me and brought me along in.

Though I've got to give them a slow applause for making it look like "open sesame" worked, they almost got me there.

I got dragged and pushed inside and over my shoulder I saw the big doors close with a loud creek and then an even louder bang. That sound made me flinch a bit.

I turned from the doors to where it was that I had been brought. In front of me were a wide staircase that reached almost longer that my gaze could see until it parted into two. A dark shade of red colored carpet were lying on the steps and there were big painting hanging on the empty, greyish-white (in this light, they were dark blue though) walls. This mansion looked old with its old design and antique lamps hanging from the roof. Was it small statues that were sitting at the beginning of the stairs?

"Come this way." Reiji said without looking at me and started walking to the right with his brothers following him in silence. I was worried.

Kanato and Raito's calm smiles as they walked past me didn't calm _me_ down the slightest.

And yet, I followed them into the big, cozy room that had an insert with a fire in it.

The brothers sat down in some cozy couches and armchairs. I think they were dark green or blue; it was so dark since the lamp wasn't on and because of that I couldn't see what color they really were.

The boys left me no space so I simply sat on the floor. Cozy floor with a cozy carpet...

"So, where do you have plans on sleeping, if I may ask?" Reiji asked with his elbows on the armrests of his comfy armchair (lucky him) and his fingers tangled together. As usual he had no expression at all, or he was really good at being a blank, pale face.

"Well, I haven't really planned anything since I was brought here just a little bit fucking unexpected. And if I can say my opinion, then I'll let you know that I do not plan on sleeping here at a-"

"Bitch-chan can sleep in my bed~!"

"Fuck you, I'm telling you that I'm not going to sl-"

"I won't let you touch Chibikani before she chooses me, bastard!" Ayato joined the conversation and pointed an accusing finger at Raito (whose smile now disappeared and he also mumbled something like 'Chibikani...?') and let out an irritated look again. He really did that often.

"Jeez, Ayato-kun~!"

"I said no! She's obviously sleeping with Ore-sama!" Ayato clicked his tongue at Raito and sat down in his armchair again.

"Enough. Sleeping in my room will be the only safe place where she will not be molested by the two of you." Reiji adjusted his glasses (why did he always do that?) and sighed.

"She's sleeping with me! Got a problem with that, Shichisan-megane!?"

"I'd rather sleep on the floor, really..." I said in a low tone so nobody would hear me.

"Maybe I could just sleep here on your couch?"

They looked at me.

"That simply will not do." Reiji put his hand on his forehead. A troubled and annoyed gesture. He continued shortly after. "A lady sleeping on the couch in a man's mansion, what does that say about us? What does that say about you? You might get attacked in the middle of the day. I will not have it that way. You'll be sleeping in our guest room, and that is it."

"Oi, Reiji! That room is-" Subaru began, standing up and protesting without really knowing how to continue his argument.

Kanato agreed, looking very bothered by it. "That's right, Reiji! She can't sleep there!"

Next up was Ayato. "You've hit your goddamn head, or what!?"

"Enough!" Reiji made a swinging gesture with his hands, and his brothers' voices silenced. "That room is never used, and it will be only for one night."

His brothers went silent again, not knowing how to argue with their older brother. Having no idea what the heck these weird guys are talking about, I stood up and started to leave. I'll pretend that I'm going to my room, while I'm actually going to flee.

"You can not leave until you tell us your name as a proper guest."

I stopped. Guest? Is he fucking serious!?

"Kazuka Mayu."

"Someone needs to take responsibility and show this lady to her room for the night."

_Fucking shit, now I'll not be able to escape. _

Raito stood up. _No, god not him._

"Bitch-chan, don't be like that now~! Let's go!" Raito, clearly noticing that I did not want to go with him, took a hold of my arm and dragged me along the floor to the stairs. Np one said a word against Raito, just letting him take me away.

I reached out a hand to the others in hope of a rescue and prayed my prayers. _God have mercy on me..._

I did my best to struggle in the stairs, yet to not hurt myself. It resulted with me reaching the second floor all beaten up and with a heavy breathing after crawling up on all four.

"Are you alright, Bitch-chan?" Raito said teasingly. I tried to catch my breath and gave him a glare that told him clearly to fuck off. "Awww, don't be mad~! Hurry, hurry!"

I stood up, still catching my breath and swept the dirt off of my clothes.

We began to walk through the dark corridor.

"Hey, Bitch-chan, who are you going to allow sucking you? I promise I won't kill you if you choose me, okay~?" Raito was happy, that calmed me down a bit.

"Uhm.. Suck me... What?" I didn't know what he talked about. Was it about rape? They won't gangbang me? That's an improvement...

"Bitch-chan, are you listening at all~? We told you, didn't we? We're _vampires. _I'm talking about your _blood._" He was joking. He had to be.

"It really isn't a good joke, that one... Vampires don't exist."

We had arrived now at what seemed to be my room for the night and I opened the door. Inside was a beautiful pink double bed. The whole room was pink, the bed was pink, the floor was pink. One thing was white, a desk.

The room was unbelievably beautiful, though all the dust of no one cleaning there. And once again, look at that bed. I could go into hibernation in it. It looked so soft and so cozy.

And it was. How I would know? I was lying on it right now. On my back. Pinned down by a smirking guy. This is it for me.

"How about I prove that they exist?" He sounded tempting, no one would have been able to resist him at that point, but I had to stay strong. I breathed as calmly as I could. He leaned down.

"STOP IT! I never said I wanted you to prove anything!" I yelled as he leaned closer to my neck and breathed against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine and left me feeling dry in my mouth.

"But you do, don't you, Bitch-chan~?" Fear kept me from slapping him. Even though the voice was teasing and low, there was a threatening tone behind it.

"You promised you would let me be for one day, that I would get to choose for myself!" He had promised, he couldn't just do this to me now!

"I'll keep that promise, I was just wondering if Bitch-chan was going to." Raito smiled and moved away from me, leaving me still frozen on the bed with my hands on each side of my head. Instead of following him with my glare, I just kept staring up at the place where his eyes had been. I was shaken and still startled.

"Woah, I haven't been here in forever!" Pretending like nothing had just happened at all, Raito went around the place, touching and scanning everything he could find. He smiled sweetly at all the furniture, almost sincere. "Sure brings back memories…"

He sighed softly, then snapping out of his warm state and walking over to the entrance of the room. "Well, until tomorrow, Bitch-chan~!" He waved.

I heard the door close. I let out my breath. I was finally alone.

I sat up on the bed and looked around myself for an escape. I had to thank Raito. He had started my survival-instinct and made me want to find an escape more than anything. I will _not _be raped _nor_ murdered by these guys.

The atmosphere in the room felt awfully heaven all of a sudden. It felt like I could hear something, but I knew that it was all just my panicked state from earlier, so I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

Escaping is better than thinking about haunted mansions anyway.

I saw a window hidden behind some white and pink curtains. It was a big window that reached down to the floor. Maybe it was a door out to the balcony I had seen earlier?

I went over the light shade of pink-brown colored floor and reached the window. It wasn't a door. Just a plain window. If I were to be attacked by them this night, I wouldn't have a balcony to push them down over. But maybe I could jump down to the free ground right now? I looked through the window and down at the ground. Nah, it seemed too far. I would break my legs and then just sit there for the rest of the night crying, and that wouldn't do me any good, right?

I wish I had a phone.

I had to return to plan A. Get to know them and take someone who would give me the opportunity to run away.

This mansion has to have a library.

How else could that Reiji sound so damn smart?

I opened my door carefully to not cause any sound from it.

I was definitely going to get lost in this huge place, but rather get lost and rotten than to be sucked dry by some crazy vampire-wannabe. The thought made me want to throw up.

I sneaked quietly like a ninja on a mission to murder a rich king.

"Why are you sneaking around like a ninja trying to murder?" Someone from behind said in a low tone. I turned around.

_Please, let it be that lazy-ass Shuu, he wouldn't have the energy to run after me!_

It was Reiji. Well, that's better than Raito or Ayato.

"I was just looking for a library, incase you do have one here. The problem is that I happen to be unaware of where this library is located," I explained politely. I hoped to please him, so that he wouldn't kill me.

"Is that so? Then, please do turn left down this corridor and then you just have to take twenty more steps forward to get to your destination."

"Thank you sir!" I showed my gratitude and bowed lady-like to him.

"The pleasure is on my side." He said and turned around, walking away into the shadows from where he had come from. I also turned back and started walking as he had told me. Then I turned left as the first door showed itself.

There, indeed, was a library. The shelves were dark-brown, having red armchairs in front of them. It matched perfectly in with the rest of the house with the antique style.

But now to why I'm here.

I ran my index finger across the blue, green, brown and red books. They were all old books. I recognized some of them. Such as _Pride and prejudges_, L_ord of the Flies_, L_ord of the Ring, _and _Peter Pan and Wendy._ Ooooh, I love Peter Pan!

I moved on to keep looking. It took a long time, but I finally found what I was looking for.

_Zodiac Signs and Blood Types._

I seriously didn't think that I would find it, but there it was. Shining like a green, dusty star with the big title written all over the book's side. I took it out from the shelf and blew on the book like they always do in movies.

Holding it up to the air, I scanned it from top to toe with a satisfied smile. _This. _I shook the book a bit. _This little fucker might actually save my damn life tonight!_

With this I don't even need to see them to get to know them. I will survive!

I turned around and walked away from my new favorite place in this mansion.

I did not remember the way back. Fucking shit. Not remembering forced me to begin to walk around in the halls and looking for something familiar. I couldn't find Reiji.

I bet I'm going to rot in this mansion. Nobody wants me here. Just look at how pissed they are when they see me. _Ugh, they can go screw themselves too._

I laughed a bit inside.

_I bet they're already doing that right now._

On second thought that thought made me want to puke. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oi, idiot. Feeling sick?" someone from beside me said in a low and quiet, yet threatening tone.

I turned my face just to find Subaru leaning against the wall with a bent knee and his arms crossed. I immediately wished I hadn't looked at him. Since I had just thought about the brothers masturbating, the last thing I needed was to see one of them. I pressed my hand harder against my mouth and closed my eyes harshly.

"Yeah, give me a bag or something. Your shoe maybe."

Subaru's eyes immediately told me "Keep your distance from my precious Shoe-chan!"

"HAH! Go puke in the toilet or something! Don't do it here!" He screamed and pierced me once again with his eyes. Such hurtful eyes, oww.

"Okay, okay, jeez, sorry! I respect you and your shoe, I promise!"

"Tch. What made you feel sick anyway? Not that I care though." He looked away when he said the last sentence.

_Acting all like a tsundere, you should be called Tsunbaru. _

I laughed.

_Tsunbaru!_

What should I reply? "Oh, I just thought about you and your hot brothers masturbating and it made me feel ill"? Naaah, I don't want to die just yet.

"No, nothing much." I waved it off with my hand. "I just started to feel ill, that's it."

"I see. Then just go to bed, you'd feel better."

"Yeah, I would if I could..."

"Hah!? Why wouldn't you be able to!?"

"Well... I can't find back to my room..."

He stared at me for a minute. Then he closed his eyes, put his hand behind his head and sighed irritated. "Idiot!" he bellowed. "Why the hell did you even go out!?"

I didn't say anything.

"Tch. FINE! I'll show you, you damn idiot!" He said and started walking before he even finished the sentence. _Yes, that's my name. Mayu Mc. Idiot. _I sighed. Why did they even bother ordering me to tell them my name if they wouldn't even use it?

"OI, COME ON! Damn, you're slow."

We walked in total silence. Total awkward silence.

When we finally reached our destination, I was just about to give up and about to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you, Subaru." I said, and I did mean it. Even though it had been really awkward, he had helped me. And he hadn't tried to molest me like a special someone (*cough* Raito *cough*) had done before.

"Don't use my name so bluntly, idiot! I haven't given you my permission to!"

_Then, should I call you Tsunbaru?_

He really was attractive when he didn't try to kill me.

"Anyway, you should go to bed now! I have more important stuff to do than to look after you!"

_Like what? Masturbate?_

My illness came back.

"Uhm, yeah! I'll do that! Thanks once again!" I said and opened my door.

"Tch!" Was the only thing he said before turning around and walking away into the shadows that we came from.

I closed my door after getting in.

_Did I just make a new friend?_

Absolutely confirming in my head that I indeed had now a friend, I got into bed, crawled to the wall and sat up with my back against it. I opened my book. It, indeed, was about all the zodiacs.

I reached for my paper that I had dropped on the bed when that bastard had seduced me. First up was Shuu.

_He is Libra, _I confirmed from the birthday.

I read about him. Smart, relaxed (you don't say), harmonic, fair and romantic.

His bad habits. _This will be fun. Demanding, manipulative and have a hard time making decisions. _I looked around in the book. Is that it!? Oh, he fits good together with Aquarius and... Gemini...? Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.

I kept reading about the others. About Virgo, Pisces, Aries and Scorpio. This was my conclusion.

Reiji: Picky, intelligent, honest, polite, understanding and self-controlled, but also prejudging, critical and a know-it-all. Fits with Taurus and Capricorn. Not me.

Raito: Sensitive (bullshit), dreamy, romantic and gentle (this is too much bullshit, I can't handle all the shit), but also anxious, careless and unrealistic. Fits with Cancer and Scorpio. Not me.

Kanato and Ayato: Funny, competitive, free and born to be a leader, but also too honest, selfish, combative, patronizing, impatient, short-tempered and thinks he is superior. Fits with Leo and Sagittarius. Not me.

Subaru: Full with charm, intelligent, purposeful, passionate and exploration, but also jealous, suspicious, short-tempered, grumpy and vengeful (what a nice friend I have...). Fits with Pisces and Cancer. Not me.

_Okay, so there I have it. I have no idea which to pick._

I looked at my book. _I might as well check my zodiac_...

I loved zodiac signs. They are really fun, interesting and you get really happy and interested when what stands there actually is true. I believe that they are for real. I don't know how, or why, but maybe a bit of your personality depends on what part of the year, what season and what weather you first see. That might affect how you become as a human, as a person.

I flipped side after side until I got to my beloved sign, Gemini.

I read. _Loves talking about everything between heaven and earth, can tempt a man with its huge charm and smile, is curious, energetic, has a great sense of humor, has easy to learn and a secured future, and also possess a wild imagination_, I felt so proud over myself. I continued reading.

_But_ \- I read the word with horror – _Gemini is also careless and was not born to be anything close to a leader, has a hard time finishing things they've started, they are bored within no time, has an easy time irritating others, they talk to much, can't keep secrets, unreliable, versatile, goes around to many different people at the same period of time which can cause jealousy, can flirt with someone without even realizing it and ends up hurting them, lies too much for their own good, hates being trapped in responsibility, gets confused when involved with real love, does anything in order to win, always has a crush on someone that they never stays with and often cheat, and not to speak about how gossipy and impatient they can be._

_Why the heck do I have so many bad stuff about myself!? This book can go screw itself together with my stupid brain and the brothers._

And apparently, I fit with Libra (yeah I remember that...), and Aquarius because of their positive attitude on life, their way of stimulating your mind with clever conversations, their romantic side that constantly makes you fall head over heels for them over again, and their interesting side that will never bore you out.

I threw the book on the floor.

I lied down on the pink, big bed. My clothes were still a bit wet ever since Ayato had made me fall, but I didn't care. I knew I shouldn't sleep in case someone would attack me when I was. I had to stay up all night. I blinked and managed to get my eyes to open again. _I wonder what time it is..._

I blinked again.

But after I had opened my eyes after the blink I wasn't looking at the door anymore. I was staring up at the ceiling. And I didn't feel just as tired as I had been before. Reality slapped me in the face as I remembered a dream. How could you dream if you were just blinking?

I sat up in the bed, realizing that I had slept. As I did so, I had trouble to move my legs along up with my body. They felt heavy. I looked at them. There, on my lap, was Kanato, sleeping peacefully.

He was not moving his eyebrows, so he didn't have much of a face expression. He always made some sort of expression, so it was weird seeing him like this. His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling a bit. Now that I thought about it, I was too. I wiped it off of me. He was holding a tight grip around Teddy's stomach.

I looked around to search for a clock or anything that would give me any idea of what time it was. I didn't find anything.

"What are you looking around for?" He didn't ask it nicely, more like threatening. I decided to try and make a new friend by being honest.

"I was just looking for a clock. Do you know what time it is?"

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, like he was trying to find out what it was that I was hiding, but then he just looked down on Teddy.

"The one who always know what time it is is Reiji. Nobody except him cares about it. And furthermore, what's happened with your scent? It's different…" He said, inhaling sharply my smell and turning to Teddy. "Ne, Teddy?"

Kanato didn't move from his spot on my lap, and when I didn't answer, he did something similar to shrugging and closed his eyes.

"Uhm... When will we all gather up and do all that "choosing ceremony" of mine?" I asked a bit awkward since he just closed his eyes again. I made it sound like I just wanted to keep the conversation going.

He opened his eyes and stared right at me. "I don't know. Neither does Teddy. Reiji will gather us when it is time. Isn't that obvious, idiot?"

Kanato closed his eyes again.

"How did you get in here? I mean, when did you get in he-"

"Why do YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" Shit. I just pissed the creep out. What to do.. What to do... What to do!?

"Uhm, I'm sorry Kanato-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"-I didn't mean to upset you-"

"BUT YOU DID YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS WORM!"

"-but I was so curious."

He wasn't lying on my lap anymore. More like half-standing on the bed ready to punch me at any second.

"I came in when you were sleeping of course, stupid moron! I wanted you to get to know me as well like everyone else!" He said in a much more calmer tone now, but he was still upset. He looked so sad. "Was that so wrong!?" He said and to make my remorse even worse, he burst into tears. He sat down completely on the bed now and held a tight grip around Teddy's neck with his arms.

"I just wanted to sleep on your lap for a minute, but you kept asking annoying questions!" He cried more.

"I'm so sorry, uhm... Sakamaki-kun, I never meant to hurt you!" I reached out with my arms in an attempt to hug him, but he slapped them away.

"MY NAME IS KANATO! K-A-N-A-T-O! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, UGLY WOMAN!"

I choked on air. He is so, so rude. I did not deserve that, you mean piece of shit.

After that, he ran out of the room, leaving me all alone with fury, remorse and complete confusion.

When he slammed the door after him, my hands were still up in the air ready to hug him. I stared at the door with a confused look.

_What just happened?_

This was too much for my brain to handle. Too many things had happened in just a few minutes.

Not so many minutes of spacing out at the ceiling after my dramatic experience, someone knocked on the door.

It was Reiji. "Please do get ready in a few minutes or so. We will be expecting you on the first floor in the living room. Did you hear and understand my instructions?"

"Yes, I did!" I replied.

"Splendid. Then I shall leave you now."

I heard his footsteps disappear from outside the door as I walked around in my room looking for a mirror. How do they expect me to get ready without a mirror? _Oh, screw that. I'll just fix my clothes and go to the toilet._

I had slept with my clothes on, and since Kanato came in, I do not regret it.

They were now crumpled after sleeping, so I used my hands to fix them up a bit before going out of my room.

I actually found the bathroom quite easily. I remembered seeing it yesterday when I walked together with Tsunbaru back to my room. Thank god I remembered it.

I took a hold of the door handle and turned it down. Locked. Why does this happen to me? I am really in the need of a toilet, but if I stay here I will definitely meet one of the boys. I don't want that.

I knocked on the door. I couldn't take it, I really had to go.

"Uhm... Can you get out? I kinda need a bathroom right now. Do you have anymore of them in this house?" I said and tried to sound polite. It was easy. But it wasn't as easy when I heard a laugh coming from inside.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU ISN'T IT, AYATO!?" I yelled and banked on the door.

More laughter.

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, SO JUST COME OUT!"

Even more damn laughter.

"DAMN IT, AYATO, YOU BASTARD, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

3 MINUTES LATER.

"AYATOISWEARTOGODIWILLSTRANGLEYOUWHENYOUCOMEOUT! DON'TTHINKI'MNOTGOINGTODOITBECAUSEI'MSERIOUS!"

4 MINUTES.

"_**IWILLEATYOUALIVEANDYOUWILLDIESOHARDTHATYOUWON'TEVENSCREAMBECAUSETHAT'SSOHARDIWILLFUCKINGMURDERYOUYAFUCKINGASSHOLE!**_"

5 MINUTES.

"Please, Ayato... I can't take this anymore... I'll do anything... Just please let me pee-pee...I'm so sorry...for everything I've done to you... I regret it all... You are an angel and I am a beast... Please, just let me iiiiiiiin...!"

I sat on the floor in front of the door and banked weakly on the door with my head down.

"Please, I can't hold it iiiiin... I'll seriously pee on your nice carpet here if you won't open... What a shame it would be to ruin such a pretty, red carpet...don't you think... ? Please, master... I'll even be your slaaaaaave..."

I now banked with my head.

It opened. It finally opened. I could see the light coming out from the bathroom and light and warm the whole place up. I felt like I saw heaven itself.

Out came a smirking and almost dead-of-laughter Ayato.

Ayato stopped laughing when after a second. "Oi," he said, confused, coming closer. "Where did your scent go? It's not the same-"

I jumped up to him and put my arms around his neck. I couldn't care less about my scent right now, even if Kanato had said the same thing. "Thank you so much, master~! I'm so happy I could actually kiss you~!" I said with shiny, gleaming eyes that looked straight into his.

"I wouldn't try to stop you." Ayato replied with a small grin on his pale face.

Then reality slapped me in the face. With a chair. Multiple times.

"You know what?" I contained the smile. "I shouldn't kiss you..." I said seductively and traced a finger up his chest. He smirked. I took a tight grip around his tie. "I should fucking _**murder **_you!" With death itself in my eyes, I yanked his tie in hope of murdering him. He didn't move an inch.

"Why are you so mad? I was just taking a shower!" He said and sighed.

"Then why aren't your hair wet!?"

"I dried it too."

"Oh, sweet, gentle, wonderful Ayato... WHY THE _**FUCK **_WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Why shouldn't I take care of my hair?"

"Because it seems so damn messy all the time, why would you care just today when I need to fucking pee!?"

"Because I'm going to bed..."

I looked at him, confused now, but still holding tight around his tie. "Bed?"

"_Bed_."

"But, I'm supposed to choose now?"

"Now? It's day, I'm supposed to be asleep."

"No, you will walk down there and watch me choose!"

"Just pick me right now then."

"I will _not_!"

"Ugh, guess I've got no choice than to wait downstairs then..." I watched him beging to walk away. "Oh, and Chibikani."

"_What?_" I said with a frustrated tone because of my nickname and because of him.

"There are going to be more people who wants to use the bathro-"

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _No, this bathroom is mine now!_

After finishing getting myself ready (such as comb my hair with my fingers, brush my teeth with my finger, washing my face and peeing) I went downstairs.

I turned left after the stairs and as expected, everyone had taken up the space on couches and armchairs. I sat on the floor.

"We have discussed a couple of matters while you were not here," Reiji started and tangled his fingers together with the other hand's fingers.

Everyone was quiet, but they all seemed confused over something.

"The majority of us seems to have the will of keeping you alive," he added "At least for a while so that we can get to the root of this strange matter."

Am I hearing things? I won't be killed?

"So, I won't be murdered?"

"No, you will not."

"Then... can I go?"

"I may have told you that you will be kept alive, but I also said such as that you will be kept literally. You shall not return home." His voice sounded so cold...

"As what!? As a pet!?" They sure made me sound like a damn bunny.

"No." Reiji sighed. "I can't have you here without you doing any benefit. I will not have you just walking around here. What I am saying is that you will be put in work. You will live here as a servant for us, the Sakamaki brothers, and also as livestock for us to feed on."

They can't be serious.

"Wait! I will still choose a... master that I will be... working for and that will... eat me?" It just felt so weird having those words in my mouth. Like having plastic when you eat in your mouth. It just doesn't work.

"Of course you shall choose. It was our agreement after all."

I cast a glimpse at each brother. They were all so different, how the hell can I pick?

"Come on, _Chibikani_, hurry up and choose me now! Why are you so damn slow!?"

"Nfu~ Bitch-chan, let's have lots of fun, okay~? I'll give you soooo much pleasure~."

"If you choose me, Mayu-san, we can play together. I might even let you touch Teddy..."

"Oi, idiot! Hurry now! We don't have all day, I wanna sleep! DAMN YOU'RE SLOW!"

"Zzz, ...so noisy... Oi, stupid woman, ...what's up with you? Pick one already... So slow..."

"Choose wisely so that you will not end up dying like others."

Okay, so yeah, this will definitely work out…

_**Wow, so much fun reading this prologue, am I right? But it was necessary. Now, the fun begins, I promise! **_

_**Thank you all for reading, you are very good people to be patient enough to read a damn long prologue. **_


	2. Filthy? I'll Show You Filthy

_**Oh, I just felt like I reeeaaally need to make Reiji's chapter. It would feel wrong not to, I should start with Kanato's too. I think that Reiji and Mayu (Reiyu) could make a nice couple if I just do this right. Kanato on the other hand... Yeah, he doesn't seem to fit Mayu so good. Or rather, Mayu doesn't seem to fit him so good. **_

_**You are going to have to help me a bit on these two, for example; if you want more chapters, you have to tell me. Or else I'll write on the other's instead. And also, help me out with stuff that you think could be a good chapter. Like, give me a request.**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI REIJI = REIYU**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW, M LATER ON**_

To me, choosing one of the crazy brothers wasn't so hard. I was ready to pick Reiji at once. He was just that fancy and fabulous, I just had to pick him. Sure, he was kinda picky with everything he did (I got that information from my dear zodiac signs, mwahaha), but everyone has their bad habits. And being picky is not the most horrible things in the world, it was only different from me.

"You did just the right thing in choosing me as your master. Splendid." Was the answer that he had given me in the living room. Well, the only reason that I'd picked him was because he was so polite, fancy, sassy and fabulous – he is so fabulous that I wonder why he isn't named Charles. Charles is the most fabulous, fancy name ever created in my opinion. Charles~.

No, but Reiji seemed nice somehow. Nice in a way where he wouldn't just attack me when I'm defenseless like I bet Ayato would do. Or nice in a way where he wouldn't attack me at all, but I knew that couldn't be true – he had kidnapped me as well. I just couldn't picture him sucking anyone's blood or doing anything to harm someone in the way that I could see Ayato do. Reiji was just too polite for that in my opinion. The only thing that would make some sense was Reiji slapping his wife when she'd done something really bad, like cheating on him. Well, later I found out how wrong I was about Reiji.

"Do refrain from spacing out like that, it is unpleasing and rude."

Reiji's sudden complain startled me as it hit me out from my thoughts. I stared up at him. When he didn't say anything that would make me understand why we'd stopped, I turned to peek at the room with the open door. I soon understood that this was the room of a Virgo – no, not a virgin, Virgo –.

It was a big room, perfectly cleaned and organized.

"This is your room?" I asked and pointed slightly. Reiji had told me earlier in the living room that I wouldn't get to stay in the girly, pink room. Well, he hadn't used those words, but that was what he'd meant with it. Of course I'd nagged and fought about getting to sleep there, but Reiji was too stubborn even for me. So in the end, I was told to sleep with the one that I'd picked, meaning Reiji. They could've told me that sooner.

"Indeed it is, and so will it be yours for the coming days. The time of your stay all depends on when I decide to kill you. Please enter." Reiji made a slow hand gesture as he told me to enter his room. I sighed and obliged the order. Everything he said had sounded so polite and calm, but the meaning behind it was just harsh and dreadfully.

As expected, there were lots of beautiful and old furniture inside Reiji's room. He had both a big bed, an old couch and two armchairs beside a matching, round table. Behind it, there were wide bookcases with glass doors. Inside them, I saw many plates and tea sets standing. I glanced back at the bed again. I was going to sleep there with him? _With __**him? **_I couldn't see any other bed than his. But it wouldn't be a problem with that right (other than little me sleeping with an older teenage guy in his bed when no one knows where I am)?

I sighed a second time before dragging my feet across the big, dark blue carpet towards the bed. Once I'd put my hands down on it, I realized that it was really soft, my hands sunk down the bed in the soft fabric.

"And what exactly do you think that you are doing placing your filthy hands on my bed?" Reiji gushed in an insulting tone. I quickly threw my hands back again and defended myself with a; "What!?"

"Is it not obvious? Really, you humans..." He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, of coooourse it's obvious..." I answered sarcastically, which I regretted doing when his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"A mere human is not qualified to sleep, nor even touch, my bed. It has been a long time since I accepted one to do so." Reiji explained, nearly mumbling the last sentence. I suddenly noticed a difference in the atmosphere. Just a second ago, he had insulted me and my kind (the humans, which I believed that he belonged to), but now he stood frozen in front of me, staring into thin air. I didn't understand why he did as he did, was it something I'd done? Something I'd said?

Finally, after my whole body was sweating with nervousness, he moved again.

"...So where do you want me to sleep...?" I managed to squeeze out from my dry throat after watching him slowly adjust his glasses with a shadow over the upper half of his face, covering his eyes. That made it hard to figure out how he felt, though his aura was still gloomy and stiff.

"Suit yourself." Reiji simply answered, but it sounded more like a sad mumble. When I didn't move or do anything, he raised his gaze at me, seeing my unsatisfied face. "Having a young lady slumbering on my floor would be highly ungraceful, so you have my permission to rest on my couch." He added, but this time he talked all highly, sassy and with a very fabulous proverb. With other words, he talked normally. I couldn't be happier about that.

"Your training will start tomorrow morning."

What wasn't good, however, was that even though I was really tired, I just couldn't sleep. Well, that's normal for a kidnapped person, but still. I hated to say it (and it probably wasn't something normal or positive to say), but it just couldn't be helped that I was relieved about the fact that my abductors were young, handsome (uuuurgh, I just couldn't help but to think that!) and rich. That Reiji was a gentleman was just a bonus. I mean, if they're rich, then I don't think that they will let me starve to death and that they will take care of my health and well-being until... well... I don't know, until somebody has paid the ransom.

_Oh dear god, A RANSOM!?_

How high will it be!? Will it make our family poor so much that we'll have to live on the streets!?

_Dear gaaaaawd, no!_

I slowly got up from the cold, blue couch, pulling up my skirt after. A lot of things in Reiji's room was blue. Dark blue. Aside from the big carpet I mentioned earlier, his bed was blue. And so was those thin chairs in the middle of his room that looked like they would break if anyone would decide to sit on them. And his curtains was blue, and his two slim candle holders on the fire place right beside the couch I was standing in front of. Reiji sure liked blue... Personally, I preferred paris green. It kind of made my mood bright up when I saw the soft color.

Enough with my culprit's nice room, I had to run! And I did, while almost stumbling over his stupid thin chair and almost landing on his stupid thin, little table that was beside. A 'mnnngh...' escaped Reiji's slightly parted lips. I got nervous as I suspected that it came as an answer to my "fuck!" that I had hissed in a whisper when I almost fell earlier. I went past the round table, heading Reiji's way to check if he was still sleeping. It would be bad if he wasn't, it would kinda just ruin my darn planes on running away from the crazy man. Though I liked Reiji in some way, I wouldn't have picked him otherwise.

Reiji didn't have his glasses on and looked really peaceful, sleeping calmly like he did, but I nearly burst out in laughter. His lips were pressed against each other, but they were also shaped into some kind of small duckface, which (as you probably understand) looked hilarious. I had to turn away slightly and giggle into my palm so that I wouldn't wake him up. When I finally turned back again and saw his duckface again, I had to cover his mouth with my hands to not laugh right in his face. I then tried to shape his lips back to normal with my two index fingers. What was the most strange to me was not that he was making a small duckface when sleeping, but that he was facing the ceiling. I always slept in fetal position.

I picked up my phone. My heart skipped a happy little beat as I turned it on. It wasn't broken anymore, it seemed to have dried since the last time that I tried to use it. Sadly, I still couldn't call nor send texts. I tried both and I think that these guys were smart enough to cut off the connection to the world outside their big mansion.

Hmm... He looked so normal when he slept... He didn't look anything like someone that talked the way he talked or did the things that he did. Like abducting poor little me. He reminded me of my friend back home, Hisao. Hisao was super clumsy all the time, hated sports, hated school, hated everything and was pretty childish. He always irritated me in every possible way.

Aaah, I missed good old Hisao.

"And what do you think that you are doing?" A voice broke through my thoughts as I felt a hand grab my right wrist that grabbed Reiji's cheek. And to whom did that hand belong to if not Reiji. _Fuck._

I realized how awkward the scene was when I found myself still holding both my phone and his cheek.

"Uhm... Helping you take a selfie?" I joked, making an innocent face to him. He didn't laugh, while I couldn't help giggling a muffled laugh into my left knuckle that held my phone. Why were my friends never there when I was funny? I found myself hilarious when I was either alone or god damn kidnapped. Fucking perfect.

"You were disturbing my sleep in every possible way. Not just did you laugh, but you dared to touch me. Hmpf, disgraceful." Reiji angrily noted, ignoring my joke completely. He had been awake all that time? I quickly dropped his cheek, but he didn't let go of my wrist. More like, his grip became firmer. "And here I planned to sleep... It can't be helped. A punishment is needed."

Reiji's lips slowly curled into a sly smirk as he pulled me down onto the bed and smoothly changed our position, placing himself on top of me. It had all happened so quickly and simple, it felt like a something that we had been practicing multiple times until we finally managed to do it perfectly flawless. Like we were actors filming a movie and as if this was just a scene from it.

"R-Reiji, w-what are you doing!? Come on, let go now, it's not funny!" I chuckled nervously at him and tried to yank my wrists out from his grip. Somewhere in the process of pulling me down, he had grabbed my other wrist too (making me drop my phone. Damn it Reiji, if it weren't broken before, it definitely is now) and taken his time to pin both of them on each side of my head. A classical rape position that occurs in movies.

_Dear gawd a RAPE POSITION! Shitshitshithsitshitshitshitshitohdeargod!_

"Disobedient bait must be punished." Reiji gushed as he rested his long legs (thank god that he slept with pants on!) on each side of my waist. I nearly shrieked out in panic that I wasn't going to disobey him – that I was going to be a good little bait –, but disobey him was exactly what I was planning to do, and I make no false promises to this Virgo. And I would never in my life stoop as low as to beg for mercy... Or so I thought before screaming; "NO, PLEASE SIR, I WILL BE A GOOD LITTLE BAIT!" when he leaned in towards my neck.

God, I just stooped that low...

As an answer, Reiji snorted amusingly before backing away from me, sitting on the bed lightly on his knees. I just lied there. I had really thought that he would bite me like the vampire that he claimed to be.

"It was only a joke." Reiji chuckled and repeated the words 'a joke' before lying down on the bed again, this time beside me.

_Naaaah, I really don't like your sense of humor, Reiji._

"Your filthy, low quality blood is sadly for you not worth my time." Reiji scoffed calmly before closing his eyes. _Sadly for me... huh...? _What a bad choice of words he had there, if he'd looked closer he'd seen that I was ready to surrender just to keep my blood in my lungs, far away from him. I couldn't care less about how my blood wasn't worth his time. It was the fact that he'd just called my blood 'filthy' and 'low quality blood'.

I almost yelled at him that he didn't deserve my delicious blood and to try my blood out first before accusing me of such.

Almost.

_**That's how much I'll write in Reiji's. In Kanato's, It'll probably be even shorter since no one has asked for his and because Kanato x Mayu (Kanayu) isn't really my type of match. But who knows? Gwaah, I don't know if I am right to call this story a comedy just yet. I think that it'll get funnier with time as Mayu and Reiji gets to know each other better, buuuuuut I'mmmmm noooot suuuure yet. **_


	3. Punishments Punishments everywhere

**Hello. Are you still there? Or have you given up on me (I don't really blame you though)?**

_**I haven't updated Reiji's – it is the fanfic that has gone without another chapter for the longest time (not to mention that it only had 1 chapter). So I'm gonna update it now. I don't know how long time that has passed since I published it, and that's unfair for the ones reading it. I'M SOOOOOOORYYYYYY tears gushing out from eyes.  
SAKAMAKI REIJI X KAZUKA MAYU = REIYU!  
RATED: T FOR NOW!**_

"Aaaaah~! What a pleasant day out on an empty flower field in the middle of nowhere without any food~!" A red-haired girl hummed, jumping and dancing around in the many different colored flowers, playing and just messing around however she wanted. And waiting for her prince to come and pick her up on a white horse while giggling manly as sparkles flew around his beautiful face and his beautiful crown in perfect harmony.

That red-haired girl was me by the way.

"Everything is soooo beautifuuuuul~! I never wanna leave this place of perfect harmony~. Right, flower spirits~? Let's live here together foreveeeeeer~!" A happy smile, a big one at that, spread across my face, filling every corner of my face. Now that may sound just creepy and uncomfortable, but I'm sure it was beautiful. The flower spirits sure didn't mind it.

"Of course, Mayu-san~! Live with us forever! We love you, Mayu~!" The flower spirits answered, every last one of them smiling as they gathered around my feet, looking up at me with shimmering eyes in all kinds of magical colors.

Though... At the same time, she wasn't me at all... She looked like me (same messy and inhumanly-pain-in-the-ass-curly hair, same wild -and a little lost- greyish/bluish eyes, and same short body with too much hips and too little breasts), she sounded like me, and she... acted like me (I guess)? But I was somehow looking at her from above, kinda controlling her movements from there. As if she was a heroine in a game that I was playing.

And yet I could not spot the person before it was too late. "Chibikaniiiiii~!" It hummed in a husky voice, like one of a perverted old man.

"A-Ayato!?" The leader of the flower spirits gasped, her pink petals sinking down in nervousness as she laid her gaze upon a smirking, pale, green-eyed guy, his hair slightly lighter in its red color than mine.

Gazing upon him as well, I frowned casually, pretending that I couldn't care less. "Who is that!?" I backed away a little as the suddenly pale leader of the flower spirits made me worried, even though that false conceited tint still rested over my eyes.

_Huh, that's weird... _I thought. _I asked that, and yet I already know the answer to it. _Facts that I already knew about the guy in front of me slammed through my head.

He began taking steps toward me and the flowers, keeping his eyes ready and focused. "I came here to pick a up, Chibikani." Ayato chuckled, tilting his head.

Without barely letting him finished, the leader grabbed my shoe, clutching its green hands on them. "Run, Mayu-san! You have to run now!"

"But what about you!? I can't leave you here!" I yelled back, leaning down to grab her hands in mine. Tears filling my eyes. "I can defeat him."

But then, everything was suddenly gone... It was just him and me, alone in a black void.

"Yoooouuu belooooong to meeeeee, Chibikaniiiiii~!" He said, running toward me.

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_" I yelled, slamming my eyes wide just to stare through glasses at shocked, wide, red eyes that after a spare second had returned to how they usually looked. Narrow, tired, superior. The guy was leaned over me, but not in a seductive way – he was not coming on to me. There was distance (I bet that made him happy), and he was standing up without any hands touching me.  
_This isn't a dream? _I thought._ I'm not home right now, totally just making this mess up in my head?_

"How unpleasant." Reiji said while adjusting his glasses and sighing, confirming my earlier thoughts that this is reality. Turning around, he linked his arms by the hands behind his back and began to walk away from the couch where my hopelessly body once had been sleeping. Because now, I was lying on the floor.  
_At least the thing with Ayato was just a dream... _No wonder that a dream as horrifying as that made you fall out of bed.

"Uhm.. Good morning..?" I slowly placed my feet on the blue floor (it was a blue carpet, to be exact), supporting myself with a hand on the round tea table beside the couch to stand. "Just a question. Is there any way for me at all to convi-"

"Please just get yourself dressed." Sighed the black haired (although the color of his straight hair resembled one of a more dark blue or even purple shade), rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms to just stand and observe my movements. Well, I wasn't actually even moving, but let's not pick on my choice of words now.

I gulped, watching as he slightly bent one of his knees to let the other leg support his complete weight. "I'm not sure if you know it, Reiji," Something made him narrow his eyes when his name was mentioned, making him look even more bitter (apparently, that was possible). "but I didn't bring any change of clothes. ..Well, I didn't really get the chance to..."

After all, I hadn't been the slightest prepared at all that day when I was dragged into a limo by Ayato.

"Making me look like a fool, are you begging for a punishment perhaps?" Reiji spat, sounding quite angry now if you ask me, making me flinch back a bit. The tip of his fingers softly touched his forehead as he spoke – the rich people's way of making a facepalm. "Of course I am aware that you did not bring clothes. If I did not know better, I would much likely jump to the conclusion that what you are wearing now is the only clean – if even that – outfit that you possess."

"Just give me the the fucking clothes." I hissed at him.

"Language!" He hissed back.

"If you would so kindly hand me a pair of clothes for me to wear during the upcoming time that I will spend with you."

"Excellent. You can when you want." Reiji nearly clapped his hands, pleased with that highly unnecessarily long sentence. _Approval!_

Sitting down in the armchair furthest away from me with one leg over the other, Reiji's hands grabbed one another. "Now, let's talk about more serious matters." He began, letting a finger up in the air. "Let's talk about your work as a servant."

_Oh, here it comes._

"Every morning, the first thing you will meet is new instructions for the day's tasks. I will personally tell them to you each morning before going to school. As you probably understand, you will work while I am away. Well, of course I will sometimes let you work while I am at home as well, so I can see how you work."

"Uhm... Reij-"

"After all, the furniture in this mansion was, and is, quite expensive. People of your kind would not be able to repay anything broken even if they work every hour, every minute, and every second of their whole life."

"That is way too cru-"

"So if I discover anything shattered by your filthy hands, you will not get away easily. Speaking of filthy, I want you to wash those hands of yours every day before working. If I find out that you have not washed them, a punishment will be needed. Let me remind you."

"Reiji, is tha-"

"If anything gets destroyed, you will be punished. If you do not work, you will be punished. If you do not wash your hands, you will be punished. If you have not completed your task at the time you have been told, you will be punished. If you protest against your master, you will be punished. If you are too slow, you will be punished. If you try to escape, you will be punished. If you use a foulmouthed language, you will be punished. If you-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Reiji narrowed his eyes (is it even possible for him to narrow his eyes anymore?) and his finger sunk back down again, the whole thing making him look pissed. Which he was, of course. "If you interrupt your master,_**you will be punished**_."  
Harsh voice, harsh tone, harsh eyes. Never a good thing, that.

_Woops! _"Okay, I'm sorry! But can't you just tell me what to do for today?"  
Someone was in some serious trouble now. Someone was gonna get their entrails ripped out for being so fucking rude. Someone should probably go hide somewhere and never come out.  
And that someone was sadly me.

But Reiji's eyes lit up at my words, looking like they couldn't be looking more forward to explaining, step to step, what I was going to get the pleasure of doing today. He practically sparkled, and I'm sure that he was only a mere inch away from giggling. Well, that was before he snapped out of it, realizing what he was doing, and coughed himself into a more seriously looking appearance. "Indeed I will. After you get properly dressed."

Reiji was really properly dressed again – just like the first time I met him that night in the limo. And just like that time, he was now wearing what I figured had to be a school uniform. And what I'd figured was now confirmed. Because if I remembered correctly, Reiji had said that he was going to school.  
A black school jacket.  
A buttoned red vest under with yellow buttons.  
A black dress shirt under that.  
A red tie, half of it covered under the dress shirt.  
A black pair of pants.

If it was a school uniform (which all kinds of evidence says it is), then it is one hell of an expensive one. _Well, only the best for Reiji, right?_

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I started looking around for what he wanted me to wear, only to have him show them to me in his hands. "Don't bother." He said, noticing that I was on my way to grab them. "My familiars will assist you – after all, I doubt someone like yourself would be able to ever figure out how to get these on properly. Follow him over there to the bathroom, and you should be alright."

_Sigh. How come someone like that can sound so polite, and yet have such a sharp edge to their words?_

Following a really creepy, shadowy, pale middle-aged man, I wondered what I was going to do with my current clothes. Or more like, what _they _was going to do with them.  
"Excuse me, but do you know if I'll get to keep these?" I asked, lightly grabbing the hem of my sweater to show him what I meant. But the butler did not show any sign of reaction, nor emotion, but continued to take rather slow, stiff steps forward. "Or will Reiji just throw them away?"

Still nothing. The butler's hair (the little he had left) was colored raven black, and looked as if it was glued to the mans scalp with much effort to make it look shiny and gleaming – although it looked more as if he'd used way too much hair gel. Not a single strand of it moved when he bounced up and down as the man walked. And somehow that really caught my attention.

The man took me to a room, which was just outside and beside Reiji's room, so I figured that it had to be his private bathroom. I mean, living in a mansion as big as this, there had to be loads of toilets, at least enough so that they would get one each.

Inside, several maids (no, wait, Reiji said that they were familiars) waited, all of them standing around one, rather small, brown stool. My instincts told me to go stand on the stool, and as I did, the creepy black haired man politely bowed down, one arm bent in front of his stomach and the other bent behind his back. And then, he took his leave.  
It shouldn't have been a surprise, but when the many women in the room started undressing me, their hands touching everywhere they pleased without really caring much about me (not minding to show any respect as they now considered me as one of them), then I got a little startled.

And uncomfortable. Oh, so very uncomfortable.

And standing there completely naked, feeling both cold and awkward, I tried to cover my body with the only thing I had access to as covering. My hands and arms, and my hands and arms alone. But of course, the women surrounding me (showing no sign of emotion in their shallow expressions. AND I WAS STANDING NAKED IN FRONT OF THEM!) forced my arms away from my chest and forced them up, finally sliding them through a soft, black cloth and letting it fall down the rest of my body. I could tell that it was some kind of dress, but I couldn't see it. Too many women in the way.

And they just kept going on and on, piece for piece. Controlling my body like some kind of marionette. If they wanted to slide my legs through something, they just forced it up, not giving a damn if I was close to falling. If they wanted my arm through something, they harshly grabbed it and forced it to move the way they wanted.  
Until they was finally done.

It wasn't hard to understand when they finally had finished. All hands stopped touching (or moving), just dropping to each of the women's sides. And then they just stood still. As if they all were machines, and someone had now turned them off. Okay, they were moving stiffly, but now I guess I'm just overreacting.  
_The first step of survival is to get friends, and calling them robots is not how you do it, Mayu._

That's why I really should get on Reiji's bright list of people, and try to get his approval. Be nice to him, please him, make him feel calm and comfortable around me. Or act like it. Fake the whole thing before running away by the time he trusts me. Because I have absolutely no reason to be friends with Reiji at all really, he's just one of those that I'd rather stick with of the brothers. That's all. Because kidnap is still kidnap, and Reiji will have hell to pay.

Getting down from the stool, I awkwardly walked toward the door, nearly stumbled on my - what appeared to be – Lolita shoes while casting a few glances over both shoulders every now and then. Every maid just stood still, didn't even look at me but on the floor. Was there actually a way to befriend them?

Reiji was still in his room, appeared to be reading in the same arm chair that I'd seen him sit in before taking off with the creepy man. But not even when I closed the door after myself did he look at me. Either he just wanted to finish reading that page, or everyone in this mansion had turned into stiff, emotionless, silent, deaf robots.  
My first guess must have been right, because after walking up to Reiji, I didn't even get the time to say a thing before he looked up at me, scanning me from top to toe. And then a smirk started playing on his lips.

"So you put it on. How obedient of you, really." Reiji almost hummed, softly leaving the book on the tea table and getting to his feet. "Quite amusing, if you ask me."

Waving my hands quickly at his comment, I nervously laughed, thinking that I might as well cast a glance at what I was wearing.. "Well, I wouldn't say that. You see, I wasn't really the one putting thi-"

A maid dress. Kinky thigh highs. Wrist cuffs. Short. Very short. Too short.

I screamed furiously at the sight. "THEY MUST HAVE TAKEN THE WRONG CLOTHES, REIJI! WRONG CLOTHES, WRONG CLOTHES! OH MY GOD WHY!?"

"Not at all, slave. This is the right."

_'Slave'!?_

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK MY ASS OF IF I CAN'T FUCKING BEND DOWN WITHOUT REVEALING MY GOD DAMN UNDERWEAR!? FINE, I WON'T BEND OR SIT EVER!"

Introducing pain to the back, but not noticeable compared to the pain felt in my head, my body was slammed into the wall. Wrists on each side of the head. Reiji leaning down over me. Murmuring. "Your job is also to serve me, and to do that you may have to bend over, slave."

Not good, the face is heating up. And he's close now. He'll notice for sure! Getting my wrists in one of his hands, the other grabbed my cheek as I constantly struggled to turn it way. "No! Don't touch me! What are you doing!?"

No. He wasn't holding my chin up because he wanted me to look at him like all the bad boys did to the girls in anime. I understood that as he was the one to break the eye contact, his head traveling toward my neck, licking it slowly. "Have you already forgotten? Just a minute ago," Reiji brought his face up for our eyes to meet, his hold of my chin getting firmer. "you broke two of my rules, slave."

The short eye contact between us was broken as he got back to the neck, while I just continued staring out into nothingness.

"And for that, you will pay."

_**I'M DONE WITH REIJI'S! AND IT'S ONLY WEDNESDAY! AND GUESS WHAT!? TODAY WAS AWESOME! I'VE SPENT SOOOOO MUCH TIME WITH THE GUY I LIKE (that doesn't even know)! *cough* Anywhoo, I gotta hurry and update Kanato's right now, SO SEE YA SOME OTHER TIME!  
THANKIES FOR READING, I'M HELLA TIRED NOW SO IMMA JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THIS! TAKE CARE!**_


End file.
